


At Sunday We Break the Play

by Dexilt



Series: Away from Keyboard [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Twitch - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Clay dream - Freeform, Completed, Conventions, Dream Smp, Dream x Wilbur, Enemies to Lovers, Games, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Overprotective, Phil is supportive, Pining, Rivals, Series, Toby Smith, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, Use of Real Names, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, a bit angst ig, also fundy knows and is wingman, con - Freeform, friends - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, jealous george, lots of sneaky sneak, meet up, mlm, philza is dad tho, relationship, relationships, rivals to lovers ahaha, sapnap - Freeform, sexual content (later), streamer - Freeform, tubbo and tommy are very wholesome, uhh dream has had a face reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Wilbur and Dream had been in a war on the SMP for content but even so the tension between them grew outside of the game. When they later meet for the first time after the war the tension stays between them and soon leads them sneaking away from the convention they are at to be with each other. The question is, is it a hook up or more?And how will their friends react when they are always sneaking away to meet behind closed doors?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Away from Keyboard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962034
Comments: 58
Kudos: 522





	1. When did the play stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is the next work in a series called "Away from Keyboard" and I suggest you read the first part before moving on to this one! I got quite a few request to add on to the story :') <3 
> 
> Also if any of the people mentioned in this work come out with that they are uncomfortable with this it will be taken down as soon as possible. Please be respectful of the people! 
> 
> P.s, this is not beta read and i wrote this during my lesson so i excuse any mistakes and I hope you will be able to read and understand :((!!! Please enjoy!

Wilbur tried to straighten out his shirt again which had been ruffled from the action it had been exposed to. It was not too bad and only a few wrinkles but it still bothered him. He had actually put on a nice shirt for once and had skipped wearing his usual yellow sweater to try and look a bit nicer. That had really come back to bite him now. But it did not really matter that much because even if he was brushing his hand against the fabric he could feel the touches linger on him from before. 

The palms meeting together in a soft manner, fingertips dragging along his skin and lips planting kisses all over his body. Just thinking about it made him let out a shaky breath and put a soft smile on his face. It had not quite gotten into his head yet that he had just done it with the other male. The many nights he stayed thinking about it, everytime when he had managed to catch a stream and his voice was in a slightly darker tone than usual. In his videos whenever he taunted his friends he had all imagined that it would be to himself. But that was all it had been, imagination. Now it was real. 

Dream came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, burying his face into Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur looked up from his daydreaming and let out a quiet chuckle at the other, the change in his behaviour was actually kinda adorable and Wilbur was here for it.he placed his arms over Dream’s and just enjoyed the embrace and the love coming out of the hug. Wilbur was the first to break the silence. 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” The words almost came out in a whisper but Dream still reacted and lifted his head to look at the other. The green eyes looked soft and a bit tired and Wilbur started wondering if he should try and tuck the other to bed. But on the other hand they had to take responsibility and go back out there unless they wanted their friends to get worried or suspicious. Plus their fans would probably wonder where they went or maybe get disappointed that they just ran off when they had promised to be there today.

“Mm yeah, I’m good. How are you? I didn’t hurt you did I?” The grip around him tightened as Wilbur let out a low giggle. In his head Dream sounded almost drunk with how soft he was talking and how he wanted to take care and be there for him. Also the face that Dream was hugging him sounded surreal. On the other hand they had just slept together so a hug shouldn’t come as too big of a surprise for him. Wilbur managed to wiggle and turn around so he could hug the other back properly and the small height difference was nice since he could rest his cheek against the others head. 

“No you didn’t, I’m more than okay. Even if you wrinkled my shirt.” Dream wheezed and gave him a light hit on the back at that, trying to pretend to be mad. He rolled his eyes and let out a ‘come on’. 

“We should get out or else they will be coming for us. And I also don’t want to have a confused George up my ass.” Dream let go of Wilbur and he almost whined as the heat of the others body left. He had to fight the urge to hug him again and the only reason he won was because he knew the other was right. Even though it sounded a bit funny he did not want to find out if what he said was true. 

Yeah that’s right, how are they gonna explain this to their friends? 

Were they even gonna say anything? That question popped up in Wilbur’s head and he wanted to ask Dream about it but for the moment he decided not too. Right now they should just try and hurry back out there before anyone starts looking for them or finds them like this. It wouldn’t look too good even if they knew that the others were supportive. Eret would probably be the hardest one trying to get around since he had asked both Dream and Wilbur about the tension he had picked up on between them. That man knew and it was not too big of a surprise. Eret always knew. 

Wilbur ruffled Dream’s hair before trying to fix it again, hiding away the evidence from their previous time together. Wilbur himself just put on a beanie to hide the mess in the back and it worked surprisingly well. Then there was one thing swiped under the rug. 

“Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Dream grabbed Wilbur’s hand and got on his toes, planting a small kiss on his lips before reaching for the door handle. Wilbur was left stunned and a faint blush spread over his face. Sure, they had just had sex but was that because of the tension from the war or because actual feelings involved? Wilbur had been suspecting that it might be the tension and the adrenaline just mixing together with whatever hormones played a part in that. Had they even said anything about their feelings for each other? Wilbur couldn’t really remember if it had slipped out since he had been way too focused on Dream’s touches and the actions. But now he was more confused since that was such a soft kiss, outside of it all. 

Dream opened the door and completely stopped in his tracks, his eyes meeting a pair of others staring right back at him. When Wilbur noticed the tense stand he leaned over to see who it was standing at the door, his guess was probably George or Nick since they were close friends and would probably be the first people to notice that Dream was missing. But oh god was he wrong about that. 

Instead he saw his good pal Tommy and behind him a shorter Tubbo who was looking back at him. When Tommy saw Wilbur his face turned into the most confused expression ever as he switched to look between the two. Tubbo on the other hand just looked at them seemingly not too confused or overthinking the situation. The same could not be said about Tommy. 

“Hey Tommy…” Dream started before trying to fake a smile, a smile that didn’t even appear on his face and Wilbur silently sighed at it. This should be easy to explain though and he hoped that Tommy would accept his lie and not ask further questions. Tubbo seemed like he didn’t even suspect anything which was good. 

“Tommy you are as easy to read as a book, no it’s not like that.” Wilbur said in quite an annoyed and bored tone and even Dream got shocked with how convincing the other sounded. On the other hand he winced a bit since it stung that he had to deny it and that it sounded like it had meant nothing to him. He knew that wasn’t the case though and that Wilbur probably did not want to reveal to the sixteen year olds that he had just slept with their rival in game. Plus this was not even in the game so no roleplay had been involved. Damn that would be even harder to explain. 

“You have been missing for two hours, what the hell have you been up to?” Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked into the room which was a complete mess. Dream had not really bothered trying to make the bed again since the sheets needed changing and that they wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Pillows were also lying on the floor and the curtains were dragged over the window and covering anyone from seeing in and the sun from reaching the room. Dream also looked pretty tired and Wilbur’s once straight shirt had a few wrinkles in them. Dream’s shoes were also untied and the brit knew that those filthy (or well, filthy in his head) usually wore shoes indoors. 

“We went to take lunch and ended up filming a bit. That’s all, now get that expression from your face you look like an idiot.” Wilbur stood beside Dream now who still had not moved at all. 

“Did you have a pillow fight or something?” Tubbo asked and peeked inside, his voice a slightly deeper tone than Tommy’s. He didn’t seem to be too confused about the situation and had probably just followed Tommy because they are a package deal. Those boys just don’t let go of each other and it was actually quite sweet. Wilbur knew those two would do great things together and probably stay best friends for their rest of their lives, even if Tommy didn’t always like to admit to it. 

“Sure.” Dream dead panned before trying to hush the two boys to the side so he could get out of the room. He just wanted to return to his desk more than ever right now and escape the situation before things got worse. He wasn’t sure how long Wilbur could keep up the act even though he was doing a very good job. In all honesty the man was impressed by his acting skill in real life. That man could play both in game and out of game. A small chuckle escaped his lips at the thought which made Tommy turn his attention to him for a second, but he was quick to once again look at Wilbur. 

Dream gently pushed Tommy to the side so he could pass and Wilbur was quick to join him and close the door behind him to hinder the two boys from collecting more information about what had gone down. Tubbo was eyeing him and he almost felt bad. Sure the boy wasn’t all innocent but to him he was still a boy. Tommy on the other hand could joke about stuff like that all day and wasn’t too unfamiliar with two people sleeping together. But still, Tommy did not need to know everything. 

“Where are you going now?”

“Back to the con and to my desk, I hope they didn’t miss me too much. You two obviously did though.”

Tommy shouted a big ‘hey’ to him and was quick to run after, telling his friend to follow him. Tubbo only nodded and the two boys walked beside their tall friend. Dream had already disappeared which felt like a stab in the chest but it wasn’t too bad. Plus right now Wilbur felt like he truly needed some time to think about it alone. It would have been easy to go through it on the walk back if it wasn’t for the loud kid next to him. Tubbo was also starting to join in on Tommy’s chatter so Wilbur just bit his lip and tried to keep walking until he got back to his desk. 

-

At this point Dream didn’t know if time was moving too quickly or if it wasn’t moving at all. 

George and Nick had joined him an hour or so ago and were sitting next to Dream. It was fun talking to them and some fans came up almost in tears seeing the trio together and being themselves in real life too. To Dream it was quite weird, did people think that their friendship was all just a play too or what was the deal? It was endearing to talk to them though and it warmed his heart hearing about how many people he had been there for without knowing it. If someone said to him back when he was thirteen that he and his friends would be sitting at a con together having people looking up at them just for being themselves, he wouldn’t have believed them. But here they were. 

George had been the first one to bring up Wilbur’s and his strange disappearance. The fact that they could see each other pretty fine from where they were and that they were rivals in the game added up to the question ‘why them?’. Nick just called George out on overthinking too much and Dream thanked the gods for that as he told the same lie Wilbur had told Tommy and Tubbo. Minus the filming bit since George would’ve asked further about it. That man may be a procrastinator but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep an eye on others for what they upload. 

Dream managed to get a sight of Wilbur every now and then, even if it was harder now that more people seemed to be up and moving. He was still quite exhausted and just really wanted a nap, but there was no time for that now. Maybe they should’ve waited until they had time to sleep afterwards and not have to rush back out to their positions, but Dream didn’t regret it one bit. 

The images flooded his mind as he had a hard time thinking about it. Wilbur gripping onto him and leaning his head back or grabbing the sheets underneath him. The small smirk he gave Dream whenever he managed to catch the other off guard and fight for dominance. Even the touches ghosted him as he remembered how it had felt having those fingers dig into his back or pull at his hair. God knows how he wanted to do it again, how long he had waited to do that. 

But the question was did Wilbur like him back or had it all been another play?

Sure, they had agreed to not try and act around each other unless they agreed to it or if it was decided beforehand for a video or for a stream. They had also always made sure everyone was alright afterwards and that it was all for fun and games but sometimes it was hard to see what was acting and what was real. He wanted Wilbur to like him like that and he hoped it had not just been for the play but who even knows? 

Wilbur seemed to be happy too and unbothered. Tommy and Tubbo had joined him so in that way they matched. Even fundy had joined the three boys and were now sitting on the desk looking over the room until his eyes landed on Dream.

Dream had been looking at Wilbur at first but when he saw Fundy staring at him he quickly looked up. Fundy, or Floris (he should really try and start using their names outside the games…) was giving him a curious look which Dream did not understand what it meant. Floris wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t frowning either. The dutchman raised an eyebrow to him before tilting his head and nodding towards Wilbur, his eyes still not letting go off Dream. 

Dream on the other hand was having a mini freak out from what that could mean. Did he know about them? Had he accidentally given away that he did have feelings for Wilbur? He shouldn’t have let his eyes wonder for too long, if Floris knew who else could know?

Dream only nodded and looked away again, turning to George and Nick who were too busy to playfully tease each other to notice the small interactions their friend had had with the man across the room. From what he could pick up on, George had stolen Nick’s soda and was now fighting to get it back but George wouldn’t budge as he downed the liquid. Dream laughed at them as Nick finally managed to get the bottle back from George even though it was close to empty.

“Oh you are so going to pay for that gogy.” Nick hissed but George only laughed and pokes his tongue out like a kid to the other. 

“Floris wanted me to give you this, I don’t know what it is so don’t ask.” 

George and Nick stopped their little fight to look up at Wilbur who was handing over an envelope to Dream. Dream only stared at him feeling quite at loss for words and could not say anything but to grab the envelope from his previous sleeping partner. Their fingers almost touched as he held the piece of paper but Wilbur let go before that was possible. Dream’s heart was beating hard and it was as if he could hear it in his ears and nothing else. Even the people talking around him suddenly went quiet in his head and all he could focus on was the way Wilbur looked back at him. 

Wilbur’s eyes looked like he had a war inside of his head. His gaze switched between looking at him and looking down and he was slightly slouched over as if he was trying to curl up and hide inside himself. Dream did not like it and felt like maybe it was his fault and that the realization might have kicked in for the older, to be honest that thought hurt and a bolt of negative energy spread through his body and he felt sick. 

Wilbur just quickly nodded to George and Nick who looked at him as if he was a ghost. They felt the tension that was between him and their friend and it made them question what had happened over the ‘lunch’ they had had earlier that day. 

Just a second later Wilbur was gone and Dream was left holding the envelope from Floris in his hand. Nick and George were inching closer to him in curiosity and many questions about what had just happened but one sigh from Dream and they leaned back in their chairs and swallowed whatever words they wanted to speak. Dream carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was hiding inside. George was trying very hard to look at it while being discrete. 

“So that’s what you two have been up to.” 

The sentence looked quite lonely on the paper and it was almost funny to read it if it wasn’t for that it had only been three hours and someone had figured them out. The acting hadn’t been enough and if Floris had seen it, who else could have seen it? Sure, Tommy and Tubbo were probably on his tail about it but they didn’t know for sure. Plus the two boys probably wouldn’t even know what to do with that piece of information and would keep it to themselves since normally they would go to Wilbur to ask about such things. Unless they went to Phil, but they were too kind and respectful for that. Hopefully. 

“Dream what did he say?” George finally asked after his failed attempts of trying to look over his shoulder and read the simple sentence. Dream folded the paper a few times before throwing it into the bin which was located underneath the desk they were sitting at. 

“He is just being Floris.” Dream responded and looked at his friends. They were not satisfied with the answer.


	2. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Wilbur continue on their dance around each other, but people are starting to figure them out. Either they have to stop or go out with it, but how do they get out with something neither of them know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey heyy!! 
> 
> Once again, this is not beta read and i am sorry for any mistakes... 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! Even if its a bit shorter...

Some streamers had decided to stay up all night by their desks in case a few nightowls wanted to come up to them. Only a few people were walking around, maybe a hundred or so while the others had gone to their rooms to sleep the night away. Tubbo and Tommy had been scolded by Tommy’s dad for being up so late and basically dragged the boys to their room which left Floris, Wilbur and Phil alone by the desk. It was nicer to stay together and they had left a note at their own table about their whereabouts in case someone wanted to meet them. 

Nick had basically fallen asleep on the desk and George was leaning against Dream in a tired manner. He was fighting the urge to stay awake while Dream was trying to braid the other boys hair out of boredom. It wasn’t going too well since George’s hair was way too short to actually do anything with, but it’s what he had to work with. Only a few people came every ten minute or so wanting to say hi which was a big change from during the day time where twenty people could be standing around him asking questions or asking for hugs. 

The empty room made it easier for the two to glance at each other and since both of their friends were being quite tired it was also easier to get away with it. Dream suspected that Floris was keeping an eye on them though and did not dare to do anything too big just in case Floris would pick it up. He really liked the Dutchman but right now he was being an obstacle. Or well that sounded awfully rude. 

His phone vibrated on his desk and he let go from the half assed braid to pick it up and look at whatever it was. The notification showed the discord symbol and nothing more since he had turned off in case his sister or if his friends got curious on what messages he was getting. He had nothing to hide but it could be weird trying to explain some messages. 

When he opened up the Discord app he saw one notification from Wilbur S. He huffed in curiosity and opened up the DM’s to reveal the message. They had not been writing with each other that much and only a few messages here and there revealed themselves, none of them indicating that they would hook up like they had done during lunchtime today. 

“Phil just left, Floris is sleeping. How is it with George and Nick?” 

Dream looked up at Wilbur who was obviously avoiding his eyes and drawing on a piece of paper. When he glanced down to look at Floris he noticed that the eyes that had been opened just a few minutes ago were now closed and his mouth slightly open, it didn’t take a genius to understand that the man had fallen asleep. The thoughts about what Wilbur wanted clouded his mind as he glanced down to check on his friends. George seemed to have fallen asleep as well as Nick. Dream looked back at his phone again.

“Asleep as well, why?” 

The minute he sent the message Wilbur slowly got up from his chair so as to not accidentally wake the others, his movements were careful and he still didn’t look up to meet Dream’s eyes. He tilted his head in curiosity and watched him, getting up as well. He had to lean George’s head against the wall though and for a second he feared that his friend would wake up. But the english man remained asleep and Dream got out just fine. 

Wilbur finally looked up when they got close to each other and Dream shot him a questioning look. The taller male seemed to be quite nervous as his eyes scanned him and his body tensed up. The first thing Dream thought was that maybe he regretted what had happened or that something was wrong and it pained him, but hopefully it was nothing. Maybe Wilbur had just gotten bored of sitting by the desk with no one to talk to since nobody had come up to him for the past half hour. Dream was just about to open his mouth to say something before Wilbur reached down and grabbed his hand. 

Dream froze and looked down, seeing Wilbur’s fingers slowly intertwine with his own. A strange feeling erupted inside of him and he didn’t quite know what to do. It was weird and he didn’t know what it meant. 

“Here I thought you were all great and mighty, scary even. But right now you just look defeated. If it was this easy in game I would’ve won much faster.” Wilbur leaned in close and said the words quietly. In one way it excited Dream, the little competition and the teasing. But in another way it pained him since maybe Wilbur really only thought of this as a roleplay and nothing more. Was this just another game to him? Minecraft in real life and almost all the Dream SMP members were here. Of course it was just another game, it was foolish to think Wilbur had actually meant everything. 

“You play a dangerous game, do I need to remind you that I won over you both on the SMP and in the bed a few hours ago?” Dream shot back and he could tell that the words had hit since he dragged a breath and held it. Dream smirked to himself before looking around to see if anyone had seen them. Right now the room was completely empty and no one was around. He used their hand grip to pull Wilbur closer, their bodies now pressed against each other and Dream could almost swear he felt Wilbur’s heart beat inside his chest.

Dream pressed his hands against Wilbur’s sides, just gently touching him earning him a small whine from the other male who craved more. To anyone looking it would seem as if the two were just hugging each other, but the two of them were very aware that this was not just a normal hug and it was driving them insane. Wilbur closed his eyes. 

“Fucking americans... “ He whimpered and Dream chuckled 

“I think you phrased that wrong.” 

“That is the weirdest hug I have ever seen, it looks like you are trying to climb each other.” 

Both of them jerked their heads up to see Phil standing with a soda in his hand, slurping away at whatever it was he was drinking. Dream and Wilbur both got very pale from the fear and shock of getting caught, unsure about what Phil was thinking about the situation. Hopefully he was just thinking that they hugged and nothing else, he prayed that Phil did not put two and two together. Dream and Wilbur quickly took a step back and Phil chuckled. 

“Oh come on, I’m just trying to show that I am stronger than him. Wilbur is actually pretty weak.” Dream mocked him and Wilbur turned around to give him a glare but the other only smiled, satisfied with himself and the answer. For the second time today he had saved them from a close call, first with Floris and now with Phil. If they kept it up like this it wouldn’t end great for them. Not because it would be a next time, right? God did they need to think this through. 

“Sure… But you should go to sleep. It is very late and it is better to come back tomorrow.” Phil didn’t even wait for the other to respond to him before he grabbed his bag that was hanging on Wilbur’s chair and left the open area. Dream and Wilbur were left alone (besides their friends who still were sleeping). They didn’t dare to look at each other as the embarrassment hit by getting caught. It was almost getting stupid and Wilbur cursed himself for acting like a teenage girl and not thinking about what kind of reputation he can get from this. 

“Let’s just go.” Dream mumbled before turning around and walking back to his desk, gently waking up his two friends urging them to go back to their room so they could go to bed. Falling asleep here would not be too nice and just leaving them would be cruel. George and Nick grunted but agreed. Wilbur still stood where Dream had left him and watched the three men walk away. He felt lonely and hurt, mainly because Dream looked a bit down and didn’t even look at him but also because he missed him and wanted to feel him close again.

Pull your shit together jesus christ.

Wilbur shook his head and turned to his own sleeping friend and shook him awake, telling him that it was time to go. Floris did not enjoy it and Wilbur almost had to carry him out of there with how tired he was. He had no energy left and Wilbur felt a little bad for waking him up even though it was for the best. “Come on man, you’ll be able to go back to sleep soon.” He mumbled and walked him down the corridor. 

-

Wilbur woke up to a knocking on the door. His head was hurting from the lack of sleep and the busy day before and this was not the way he wanted to get up. What time was it even? He had no idea. He could see the sun peaking out from behind the curtains covering the windows on the other hand so at least an hour of sleep must he have gotten. It clearly wasn’t enough though when he crawled out of bed with his pj pants and a t-shirt he had managed to throw on before going to bed before. 

The floor felt cold under his feet and he tried to fix his hair by running his fingers through it a few times. It probably didn’t work since that mess was close to impossible to fix half of the times but it would have to do. He unlocked the door and opened it, only to reveal another young man standing in the doorway not looking too happy. 

George’s arms were hanging by his sides and the long sleeved shirt looked like it had been thrown on in a haste. His hair seemed to be combed but it was too short to seem messy anyways half of the time. Wilbur had been jealous over that fact even if he likes having his hair a bit longer. George’s eyes were staring into his soul and Wilbur almost felt threatened by him which was frankly quite weird since George was shorter than him and had a baby face. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? What time is it even?” Wilbur rubbed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, annoyed and confused. 

“Dream’s room was a mess. It wasn’t when he left yesterday morning with us.” George started and did not move from his place. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. 

“What does that have to do with me? Why is that even important?”

“Tommy said he found you two there yesterday, looking like you had a fight in there.” George continued on and Wilbur felt the blood grow cold in his veins. His heart picked up it’s pace and he scratched the back of his neck. This was bad, this was really really bad. 

“God that child, I told him we had just been filming for a vlog. It’s nothing. What are you implying?” Wilbur crossed his arms as he watched George wince, he would pay to know what the younger male was thinking right now. 

“He is acting differently. I swear Wilbur if you did something-”

“I didn’t do shit! Do you wake me up only to come and threaten me? Seriously George are you his mom or something? Dream can care for himself.”

“He is my best friend, he has gone through enough. You don’t need to be another thing to add onto the list. The war stays in the game, you of all people should know that.” The words came out as a mumble and it was almost hard to understand what he was saying since Wilbur still felt a bit out of it. Instead he shook his head and grabbed the door, getting ready to close it. 

“Stop it George, I have nothing-”

“Did you sleep with him?” George’s voice sounded strained and as if he was in pain uttering the words. It was like getting stabbed in the chat and now Wilbur started questioning what their relation was to each other. George and Dream were just best friends right? There was nothing going on between them. 

Wilbur started analysing whatever it was he could remember from the two’s videos and streams or when he saw them together. They seemed to be nothing more than friends, sure they flirted sometimes and joked about it but it was nothing else to it. Had he missed something? How did George act around Dream? How did Dream act around George?

“George why are you asking me this?” 

George looked down and the threatening manner was blown away like the wind. He looked sad and not as confident and almost small and Wilbur regretted ever asking the question. Had he fucked up? 

“He is my best friend,” he started. “I don’t want to lose him to someone who just wants to play around. You’re a great guy Will and I know that. But it doesn’t mean you deserve him.” 

Wilbur nodded and George walked away, leaving the tall man standing alone by the door and the quiet seemed to be deafening. He had not expected that from George, maybe from Nick or something but not George. Those two were as close as two people could get but he was not the type to pop out of nowhere so serious. It had almost been scary seeing him like that and Wilbur felt his chest fill up with regret and guilt. 

He closed the door and leaned against it, feeling the wooden surface press back against his back and he wished he could just disappear and take back everything. He had been a fool to agree to go with Dream, he had been a fool to believe that it had even meant something to the blonde male. Maybe Dream was the one who had sent George and had not wanted to confront Wilbur himself. Did Dream really not like him? Had it just been another play but outside of the screen for him? Did Dream regret it? 

The questions were filling up his head and clouding him, making him feel heavy. He didn’t even notice himself slipping to the floor. His head hung down and his eyes were closed as he tried to ignore all the thoughts creeping up on him and causing some sort of anxiety. He didn’t feel well, he felt sick and disgusting. Had he ruined that much? Was it wrong? it probably was.


	3. Your judgment call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George keeps an eye out on Wilbur, not wanting them to interact too much with each other while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to myself this weekend im gonna just chill and take it easy. Maybe study, maybe rest you know. But uh that didn't work out and i ended up writing this chapter with 4.6 k words. I know, I am good at this. 
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really like writing this story and are the chapters too short or good? I have tried writing shorter chapters since i usually end up burning myself out trying to write around 7k words for every chapther ahah.. I am also updating quite often I hope that's fine, I just really like writing on this story. 
> 
> God i need to stop ranting im sorry- but please remember to take care of yourself!

Dream woke up to seeing George closing the door and coming into his room. The brunette tried to keep himself quiet but the door had creaked while opened which had alarmed the other and woke him up from his slumber. It couldn’t be too late and his guess was that the time was around eight or something like that, he opened his eyes to look at the clock but instead noticed George standing way closer than he thought. His friend was just a few steps away from his bed and when he noticed Dream was awake, he stopped in his tracks and got a shocked expression on his face. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Dream sat up and leaned against the wall his bed was placed against. He pulled up the covers so as to not expose his naked chest to his friend and to not get too cold. George sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at him and Dream only ruffled his hair trying to fix the mess and smiled back. 

“Sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted to come in and check on you. How you doing?” George spoke in a soft manner and crawled up so he sat next to Dream instead of on the corner. He pulled up his knees to his chest and hugged them while turning his head towards the blonde. He placed his head against the wall like Dream and relaxed to himself, trying to hide the tension in his body from the talk he just had gotten from. 

“Nah man it’s fine, can’t sleep all day anyways can I?” Dream’s voice was a bit deeper than it usually was but that was normal from when he had just woken up. His voice was soft and rich and George found himself listening to it feeling a bit calmer and happier. Even if they had been together just yesterday, he found himself missing the other. But it had been months since they had last seen each other and now they only had the few days at the con to spend. Plus they couldn’t even really do whatever they wanted anyways since they had to sit by a desk all day and talk to people. 

George chuckled and turned his head away from Dream and looked towards the painting hanging on the wall. It was a very ugly painting and he did not understand what the hotel had been thinking while hanging it up in the room. 

While George was busy hating over the painting Dream leaned his head on George’s shoulder, resting on him. He felt exhausted still from the day before since it had been a total mess and he had no idea what to think about the situation. In one way he felt embarrassed about the way he was acting and he didn’t understand why he did those things around Wilbur. He did not understand why he felt so compelled to him as if they were magnets trying to get to each other. He couldn’t think, last night he even had trouble falling asleep fighting the urge to sneak out of his room and go to Wilbur. 

The safety of having George there calmed him. He trusted George with his life and the british man had always been there for him no matter what for so many years. If anything happened, George was the first one to find out. Always. Same thing around, he had always been there for George and they knew each other inside out so having him there made him feel a little better. This on the other hand he did not know how to tell him or even bring it up. What if George felt like it was weird that he liked Wilbur of all people? And worse what if he would think it was weird that they had just run off in the middle of the day to have sex without even talking or having anything between them before.

Sure, during the calls on discord whenever they played there had been some teasing here and there but it had just been for fun right? It was just Dream being Dream and Wilbur trying to keep up with how the american was acting. During the streams where they had a war it was just an act for power of a land and not a fight for dominance in bed. There had been nothing between them if you asked a normal person but suddenly now here they were, running of like a couple teenagers to fuck behind their parents backs. It was almost pathetic when he thought about it. 

What did Wilbur think of all of this now when they had had some time to sleep on it?

“Dream you will never replace me with someone else will you?” George whispered and laid his head on top of Dream’s. His voice sounded pained and a bit hoarse as if he was holding back tears or just got stabbed in the chest. The tone alarmed Dream who reached over and grabbed George’s hand, bringing it into his lap and holding it carefully. 

“Of course not you idiot, why would you even ask that? Nothing in the world can replace you.” Dream answered feeling confused about where the question had come from. Did George know about them? Had he seen them or somehow managed to read his thoughts? Sure they knew each other but not that well to see exactly what the other was thinking out of the blue. 

“I don’t know..” He mumbled and looked at their intertwined fingers, running his thumb against the other’s skin and enjoying how soft they felt under his though. Dream’s hands had always looked so soft on the pictures and the videos he had sent and when they first met his theory got confirmed that Dream did have pretty soft hands. If they weren’t formed in a more bulky way George would probably have guessed that it was the hands of a female. He did not complain, though. 

“George you know that I love you right? You, Nick and Darryl are my best friends and no matter what you always will be.” Dream chuckled. “Unless one of you decides to make the manhunts real and actually try to kill me while I’m sleeping, then maybe you will lose a few friendship points.”

George started laughing at his friend's stupidity and Dream smiled. It felt good to just sit there and chill for a moment before going out and having to meet people again. It was just them at the moment and the thoughts about Wilbur had gone to rest in both of their heads. 

“God you are so weird, you know that right?” 

“Oh no, please make me aware.” 

George used their combined hands to hit Dream on the thigh and the blonde laughed, the little wheezing noises escaping his throat that had gone iconic on the internet for him. George had always been listening to them though and when people started clipping it and listening to it he did get a bit jealous and feel weird. Suddenly the laugh he had grown up with was becoming a thing other people he didn’t know listened to. It was mostly at first though and after a while he just stopped thinking about it. 

“Guys Luke just gave me a free taco and I swear man it was the best taco I have ever had!” Nick burst into the room. throwing the extra key Dream had given him onto the desk and jumping on to his two friends who had just been having a calm and nice time. The two groaned and Nick only laughed as he laid in their laps and laughed. He looked very proud and happy and at least Dream got quite jealous since tacos didn’t sound too bad, George on the other hand would probably have skipped the tacos and gone for something easier on the stomach.

In the end Dream got out of bed and dressed himself while Nick and George got lost in a conversation with each other. It gave Dream some time to himself and his thoughts and he wondered if Wilbur would still want to meet him and talk to him. They had decided that the whole friend group was gonna go out and eat breakfast together (now minus Nick and Luke since they both had given up on waiting for everyone else and gone out to eat themselves). Wilbur would be there and he really did not want it to be awkward. Plus Floris would most likely keep an eye on them both since he was on their tail. 

They walked out into the hallway and turned in the corridors to pick up everyone else. The room closest was Darryl’s and Zak’s room and Dream was happy to see them since he had not gotten to say hi yesterday. Darryl seemed to be in a very happy mood but Zak probably would have liked a few more hours of sleep which made the group laugh. After that they met Phil and Tommy plus Tubbo. 

Phil seemed to be taking care of Tommy and Tubbo as if they were his kids and it was actually quite fun to watch. He had been the one to wake the two boys up and made sure they had actually eaten and not stayed up all night messing around. Sure the boys were not actual kids but they were still being chaotic and staying at a con like this for the first time was exciting. Phil looked pretty tired and raised his hand in a greeting. 

Next was Dave and Wilbur and Dream felt his heart picking up it’s pace as he was about to knock on the door. Floris had joined them a while back since his room was on the opposite end of the hotel together with Nikki and Karl and right now Dream could almost feel his stare burning into his back. Wilbur was quite quick to open the door and when he saw Dream he first froze and the color from his face seemed to drain. But when he saw everyone else he just smiled and quickly put on his shoes and got ready to leave. 

The tension between them was real and they both got quiet and Wilbur even seemed to be trying to stay as far away from Dream as possible. Dream was walking in the front of the group together with George, Nick and Karl while himself was staying in the back together with Phil, Dave, Tubbo and Tommy. Wilbur had brought back the vlog gun for Tommy who thought it was absolutely hilarious to chase Tubbo with it. His friend seemed to be having fun too since he was laughing and running around. Dave barely talked and just followed them while Phil and Wilbur had an interesting conversation about which fish was the prettiest in minecraft. 

Dream glanced every now and then backwards to see how Wilbur was holding up and if he was thinking about him too. But every time he looked Wilbur seemed to be busy with someone else or was quick to turn his glance away and avoid the other male at all costs. It hurt and Dream started feeling regret filling his chest as he wanted to take back everything that had happened the day before. He shouldn’t have pulled Wilbur away from the other’, he shouldn’t have taken him to his room. He shouldn’t have flirted with him like that. Wilbur regretted it, Wilbur couldn’t stand him anymore. He had ruined everything. Maybe if he had done a different approach he could’ve had a chance with the taller male and something between them could have grown. Or at least they could have been closer friends. 

Dream tried his absolute best to hide his pain and for the moment it actually seemed to work. No one was asking him how he was or if something was wrong and the cheerful tone was kept between them all. He did not want to ruin it for everyone else so he kept all his feelings on the inside and decided to just try and ignore it and enjoy his time with his friends. 

After their little voting session they had decided that subway was a good place to go for now (or well, Floris had managed to convince them) and that’s where they ended up eating. It was actually pretty empty in there which was confusing but maybe not too weird. People were often away on travels during these times and not many stayed home to go out and eat. Especially not on a tuesday morning like this when it was a bit cloudy outside. 

Wilbur tried to sit as far away from Dream as possible. They were all gonna sit at a long table together and he hurried to get the seat which was closest to the window. Floris sat down in front of him and he thought it was fine until he heard Floris calling for Dream. 

“Hey Dream!” he had called, “I wouldn’t mind if you sat here with me, fiance and all.” It was obviously a joke and Dream only laughed at it, but Phil urged him on and suddenly everyone was teasing him and joking about the fact that the couple needed to sit with each other. The thing was that the seat they opened up for him was right next to Wilbur since Fundy was sitting on the bench instead of the chairs and Dream mentally sighed before sitting down. He could feel Wilbur tensing up beside him and the guilt filled him. 

“Wanna try?” Floris reached his sandwich towards Dream who took a big bite, getting a ‘hey!’ from Floris who quickly brought his sandwich back from the blonde with a pout on his face. Dream giggled and swallowed before telling him that he should watch it unless he wanted it all gone.

“One time Dream actually stole my whole candy bar when I asked if he wanted a bite. He just straight up ripped it from my hands!” George exposed him and Nick laughed while telling everyone that he had been there to see it. Tommy was losing it and trying to ask more questions about it while Dream only shushed him down before eating his own sandwich. Wilbur tried to pretend like everything was fine and act like everyone else did.

He knew George was watching him closely. 

When Floris had made Dream sit next to Wilbur he wanted to complain but he knew he couldn’t without acting suspicious and he was not about to do that against his friend. He wanted that whatever thing Wilbur and Dream had yesterday was gonna die out since he was very sure that Wilbur was only in it for fun. Even after his and Dream’s conversation this morning he didn’t feel quite fine with having Wilbur around. Not after Dream’s last relationship which had left him heartbroken. 

It had not been pretty and George had been the one trying to piece Dream together back for almost a month. Seeing his friend so down and heartbroken had killed him and both Nick and he had gone to Florida to spend time with their friend and cheer him up. He was not about to watch Wilbur do the same and leave him, Dream deserved so much better than that. 

Wilbur was staring out the window when he felt something hit the side of his leg. It snapped him out of his thinking and he looked down only to see Dream’s hand hanging between them, open and asking for Wilbur to hold it. Dream himself was speaking to Dave who seemed to only be half awake at the moment which Wilbur felt amusing. He wanted to grab Dream’s hand. No one would see and no would notice right? Plus if anyone asked they could blame it on something else. Not that he knew what that something else could be but hopefully he would be able to make something up if that happened. 

He glanced towards George who wasn’t even looking at him anymore. The other brit was too busy playfully fighting with Nick over an apple that he had stolen that George desperately wanted back. George wasn’t looking which meant that it wasn’t a threat right? But what would Dream think? Wasn’t it something going on between those two? Were they together or was George just fucking with him and being possesive over Dream. 

Slowly he brought his hand under the table and placed it in Dream’s hand. Dream held it and ran his thumb over the back of his hand, stroking it gently which brought a blush to Wilbur’s face and lots of butterflies in his stomach. Dream almost let out a sigh in relief that Wilbur hadn’t started a fuss over it or just pushed him away. But it also made him a bit confused over the situation. Did Wilbur like him or not? He was getting quite the mixed signals. 

Floris on the other hand saw it all. He watched Dream put his hand underneath the table and the movement that had jerked Wilbur out of his daydreaming. He watched the confusion between the two and then when Wilbur responded to Dream. He smiled as he saw his friends both smile in their eyes before turning his head away so as to not alarm the two men, knowing that they were both on edge and was unsure themselves of what was going on. 

“And then Wilbur was all like-” Tommy flailed his arms around like a chicken learning how to fly and accidentally hit his soda which fell and landed on the table with a splat. The cola got all over Dream since he was the one sitting next to the child. Tommy got pale in his face and Dream only sighed as he looked at his soda soaked clothes.

“Oh my god Dream I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that I swear on my life-”

“It’s okay Tommy, I will just change when we get back to the hotel. No harm done.” Dream cut him off before the boy killed him with his apologies, repeating the words im sorry over and over again as if it was a prayer. 

“I can help you get most of it out, come on.” Wilbur stood up and looked at Dream, offering his help before he could think about what he was doing. Surely someone else would have done it but it was somehow in his nature to offer help and he forgot about the whole George thing. But now it was too late and he had already thrown himself into the game.

“Thanks man, yeah. I’d uh, appreciate that.” Dream mumbled before standing up, not seeing the death glare his best friend was sending Wilbur from across the table. Wilbur only saw it from the corner of his eyes and he was almost scared about what George would do once they got back to the con. Maybe he should tell Tommy that if he died it was probably George and that he should start a new war with him on the SMP. That would probably work out just fine. 

They walked to the bathroom and Wilbur was quick to grab tissues and try and soak up the soda from Dream’s clothes. It wasn’t too much space in there but at least it was cleaner than most public bathrooms where. Dream looked at him for a second before turning on the facet and grabbing a punch of paper to try and wash out the stains as best as he could with what they had. It was incredibly hard to focus though since Wilbur was standing so close to him. 

“Tommy never learns does he? He is not good at being calm.” Wilbur broke the silence while rubbing the soda off from Dream’s shirt, cursing the boy on the inside for a second even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. It was an accident and he hadn’t meant anything bad with it and it was actually Wilbur who had offered to help in the first place. 

“It’s okay, it happens to the best of us.” Dream defended him and Wilbur looked up and met his eyes for a moment. He saw something in there that he couldn’t quite understand. Dream looked curious mixed with about a hundred of other emotions as well. 

Wilbur broke away and grabbed some more paper, biting his lip before a hand reached into his hair and played with the brown locks. Dream seemed to be studying it while running his hands through it and Wilbur gave him a confused look. He only pressed the tissues against the cloth instead of trying to rub it out now and looked up at Dream. “What are you doing, Dream?” he whispered and saw how Dream’s eyes started scanning him. 

That’s when Wilbur thought of the best teasing method ever. 

He looked down towards Dream’s pants, placing the paper close to his crotch and gently running it against his thighs. Dream tensed up and his face turned red as he opened his mouth to say something, but Wilbur was quick to cut him off. 

“You got it on your pants too.. Almost look like you peed yourself…”

“Oh don’t you dare say it-”

“Kinda makes you a pissbaby does it?” 

Dream facepalmed as Wilbur laughed satisfied with his little insult. He had seen it going around on the internet and it was actually pretty funny. Dream himself had even taken a part of the meme going around and now Wilbur finally got the perfect opportunity to use it against him. 

“Haha very funny Wilbur, kudos to you.”

“I know, I am very funny.” 

Wilbur stepped closer and moved the tissues down Dream’s thighs and in between them, pretending that he was rubbing off more of the soda when in reality he just wanted to drive the other male crazy and be the one in control for once. Dream was trying very hard to keep a straight face while rubbing the cola out his shirt while feeling Wilbur’s hand so close. The touches felt like they burned in his skin and it was the only thing he could think about. He grabbed the door handle, shut the door and locked it. 

Wilbur looked up when he heard the door go in lock but he didn’t have as much time to look back at Dream before he was pinned to a wall by the blonde male. Their eyes met and Wilbur could see the faint blush on Dream’s face and felt a bit proud over himself knowing he had gotten it there. Dream was breathing a bit heavier while pressing himself closer to Wilbur while pinning both of his hands against the wall. 

His fingers were wrapped around his fist and he held them tightly while keeping them against the surface. He pressed their chest together and his thigh slinked in between Wilbur’s which earned him a quiet gasp for breath. Dream smirked at him. “Now what the hell do you think you are doing?” He whispered quietly and Wilbur felt his brain go on overdrive. God knows how he wanted to talk back, press his lips against Dream’s and repeat what they had done yesterday. 

But he also knew that they couldn’t since their friends would grow suspicious of what the others would think if they took so long in the bathroom with each other. George especially. He could almost hear George screaming at him inside his head and telling him how dead he would be if he tried to sleep with his best friend again. He knew it was a bad idea, but why did it feel so good? Why did it feel so right and so good to be so close to Dream and have him touch him? Why did he get some sort of rush everytime Dream looked at it or gave him the tiniest bit of attention? 

George would kill him. George would hate him probably for going against what he had just said but on the other hand George did not control Dream. Dream was his own person and he could do whatever he wanted without anyone telling him what to do and what to not do. He was free and did not have to listen to someone else so what was the point? The only thing that would cause problems were if the two were actually a thing. Is George even into dudes? Wilbur had no idea. Dream was probably safe to say he is since they basically fucked yesterday and was now pinning him to the wall. 

“Driving you crazy. What else would I be doing? It’s so easy too..” Wilbur kept teasing him and Dream pushed his thigh up to cause a bit of friction on Wilbur. The brunette let out a quiet whine and leaned his head backwards, feeling warmth spread through his chest like a fire over dry grass. He wanted Dream so badly, even if he knew how risky it would be. He wanted him. 

“You should talk less.” Dream whispered into his ear before planting a soft kiss on his jawline. Wilbur tried to get out of Dream’s grip or move against his leg but Dream only stopped him, making sure to keep him in place and not fully give him what he wanted. Wilbur whined once again but Dream only chuckled and giggled against his skin, sending vibrations down Wilbur’s spine. 

He placed a few kisses on his neck, even nibbling on him here and there while rubbing his thumb over Wilbur’s palm to still bring him a bit of comfort. Dream felt how his urges to go faster grew but he knew he couldn’t. They had already been gone for too long and they had to go back to their friends who were waiting for them. So he left a last kiss on Wilbur’s skin before slowly letting go of him. 

“We gotta go back… We have been gone for too long. Plus it is very funny to leave you like this.. Makes me want you more.” Dream stepped back and Wilbur felt himself wanting the touches back. His face was red and he had to take a minute to catch his breath as he looked at Dream.

Dream was so gorgeous. His eyes were green but if he looked close enough they almost seemed to have a brown hint in them too. The blonde hair fell over his face and looked incredibly soft. They had an interesting color since they weren’t completely blond but it wasn’t brown either. It was somewhat in between. His face had a nice form and he didn’t know if he had gotten it from his mom or his dad since he had never met them, but whoever he had gotten it from he had gotten the good genes. He didn’t even wanna think about how good he looked overall without his clothes.. That would just make him into an even bigger mess. 

“Come on, Will. We should go.” He spoke softly and Will nodded before they walked out of the bathroom and back to their friends. 

“There you are!” Darryl waved at them, urging them to get back to the table. “I was wondering if you muffins died in there and if I had to come and save you.”

Dream laughed and shook his head, coming up with the lame explanation that Wilbur was an idiot who had taken too much water and that they had been standing there trying to get the water out too. Darryl and everyone else bought it, everyone except two people and one of them did not seem happy. George was sending him a glare, almost certain he knew what had happened inside that bathroom between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can please leave kudos or a comment! They are half the reason why I even got this chapter out tonight... Ive gotten quite good feedback which has helped me a lot! thank you so much for that ;-;
> 
> (I literally wrote all of this in a few hours on a saturday night because of some comments so it helps a lot even if you think it doesnt!)


	4. I still Believe that you remeber me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally spills the beans for Dream who now have a different problem ahead of him to fix. Wilbur on the other hand, struggles with what he is feeling and what he is supposed to do about Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there people!!   
> I just wanted to say thank you for so much good feedback ;-; It makes me so happy and Im glad people enjoy this story! I think there is only one or two chapters to go now and then it will be finished. (God did I just almost finish a whole fanfic?? Shit)
> 
> Also if you want to reach me or send a message to me, my instagram is "Lex_the_dex". Otherwise I do have a tiktok (I am actually a cosplayer lmao surprise surprise) My name there is "Dexanlexan"
> 
> I also wanna put a bit of a warning on this chapter. It mentions a bit about depression and darker times and even though its never clearly written down it does hint towards suicide. (it is on the other hand not graphic but if it someone who is very very sensitive I still wanna put on a warning out there.) 
> 
> Take care of each other and remember that you all matter and that I love you all! Thank you so much for everything and enjoy the new chapter :D <3

George’s words played on repeat in his head and he couldn’t stop thinking about what was between him and Dream. Sometimes he felt like it was real and that Dream felt whatever it was he was feeling too and that maybe something between them was growing. But other times he felt like maybe this was all for fun and because of what had happened over the screen and all the drama. It’s so easy to get dragged into a fantasy and imagine stuff and then feel like it could be real. Maybe Dream just wanted to have the play outside of the SMP too. Whatever it was it was fucked up and wrong, and George knew. 

George had warned him to stay away and he did not seem to be happy about the fact that Dream was messing around with someone else. It made him question the two boys' friendship and where they stood with each other, but once again George had nothing to do with Dream’s love life. Unless he was a part of it. 

He was standing by his desk once again and playing with a teddy bear a fan had come up and given to him. It was fluffy and it held a little heart which said ‘hug’ in a fancy font. It wasn’t much but to Wilbur it really meant a lot and he felt a little better looking at the bear in his hands. Maybe he should bring it to his office and have it on his desk whenever his chat starts to act like assholes again. The bear could work like a reminder that some people actually cared about him too. 

Last time chat acted up he had turned off the stream and headed on to the discord. The only one who had been online at the time was Dream and Darryl. Darryl however had deafened since he was busy trying to do other things so it had just been him and Dream. 

“Hi there Wilbur, how did the stream go?” Dream had asked once he joined the call, so naive to what had just happened. Wilbur had rubbed his face and leaned back into his chair without knowing how to answer the question. 

“Wilbur?” 

“How do you do it?” Wilbur asked. “You have triple the amount of views than I have. Do your fans do that too? How do you do it?” Wilbur’s voice was desperate and it had taken Dream aback since he had not been able to catch the other’s stream that night. He always used to watch as many as he could since he liked listening to the other’s voice. It always made him feel calm and better. Hearing it like this was a change indeed. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Wilbur had almost seen Dream close down minecraft when he asked the question, hearing how Dream suddenly got a bit closer to the mic and seemed to be focused on whatever it was Wilbur was saying. In a way it was nice that he cared and tried to be there but in another way he felt bad that he had made Dream quit whatever it was he was doing. 

“Dream am I a bad person?” 

At first it had been quiet and Wilbur’s mind was going over overdrive. It had been a stupid question to ask and he regretted it as soon as it hade come out of his mouth. He didn’t even talk to Dream that much, they were on two different sides of the same coin. Kinda like on the SMP and now suddenly he was asking the other male if he was a bad person or not. 

“Wilbur no matter what other people say you are not a bad person.” Dream started right before Wilbur was about to leave the call, his mouse hovering over the disconnect button. 

“You are amazing and wonderful, smart and talented in the things that you do. Sometimes people are assholes and will try to knock you down but do not let them do that. You don’t deserve that. You deserve so much more than you are given and I wish people could see what we, what I get to see about you.” Wilbur had his elbows up on his table and holding his face in his hands. He felt so tired and just down. But listening to Dream made him actually feel better. 

His voice was soft soothing and Wilbur wished that he would never stop talking. He just wanted to sit there for a while and listen to him talk. About what he didn’t care just as long as he kept the words flowing. “Thank you, Dream.” His words had been merely a whisper as he spoke. Can you.. Keep talking? Just about anything, please don’t stop.” 

The memory played in his head as he looked towards Dream who was hugging a girl probably around the age of seventeen years old. She was pretty but she was quick to leave and disappear into the masses of people who were strolling around the crowded rooms. When she left Dream’s eyes looked up at Wilbur’s and he couldn't help but to wonder what those eyes had looked like that night on discord. But George’s words played in his head which led him to quickly look away and ignore the blonde male. 

The less he looked at him the less he had to think about him. If he didn’t see him he couldn’t feel that rush of energy spike through his body or long for the touches Dream gave him. Maybe if he tried to not think about it he could get the thoughts out and return to normal. But it hurt. It hurt so badly. 

Wilbur felt like he was fighting against his animal instincts whenever he turned away from Dream and it was slowly killing him. He wanted to run over to the other and tease him and joke around like they did on stream. He wanted to run away with him again and kiss him and feel his body pressed against Dream’s. But there was nothing more of that now, no more would he go to Dream. It was over. 

Done.

Dream on the other hand was standing by his usual spot and wondering why Wilbur suddenly didn’t look at him. Anytime Dream glanced over to him Wilbur was looking the other way or pretending to be busy doing something else. At one point Dream even tried to send him a message on discord but he never got a response. He did see Wilbur check his phone but immediately laid it down as he saw who it was from. The change was sudden and Dream didn’t understand what went wrong. 

This morning they had been fooling around in the bathroom and holding hands underneath the table and now Wilbur didn’t even want to acknowledge him. The blonde didn’t understand why or what had happened and he wanted to find out. He needed to find out. But just as he was about to stand up George plopped down next to him. 

“What’s up Dream?” George smiled politely at him and leaned back into his chair. George had put on an extra shirt since this morning and Dream had to admit he looked kinda good in it. Plus the confidence in the male had seemed to grow too so it was a good thing. 

“Not much, just sitting here and chilling. I’m quite bored and it’s only eleven. No matter how fun it is meeting people and such it gets kinda repetitive after a while.” Dream mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest while looking out over the people. George let out a ‘mhm’ by his side before laying an arm around him. 

George usually was not the kind of person to want to hug or such in public or in front of people. Sure they had hugged a few times but not just like this. It felt weird but at least it wasn’t awkward. Dream didn’t mind the hug right now so he turned to his friend and rested his head on his shoulder while enjoying the embrace. 

George smiled to himself while holding Dream close and sending a glare towards Wilbur who was watching them from the other side. His face betrayed no emotions and George would like to keep it that way. He knew it was wrong doing whatever it was he was doing but if it meant keeping Dream safe it was worth it. He didn’t want anyone to hurt his friend and leave him like that ever again. Dream did not deserve it and right now the last thing he needed was to be used for a quick fuck at a convention. 

He didn’t think Wilbur was a bad guy. He had met Wilbur before and they had one of the best times ever fooling around and just being themselves. But seeing Wilbur together with Dream made him feel bad and jealous in a way. Last time Dream fell in love with someone that person had mattered a lot and had even tried to keep George away from Dream as much as possible. It had been toxic and when they finally left George and Nick were relieved they could have their friend back. 

But Dream was broken and beyond depressed. 

He barely had any energy to text his friends so they flew down to meet him. Most of the time they had been in bed cuddling and playing games. George and Nick had made sure to give Dream as much love as they could and kept him fed and hydrated. Trying to keep Dream healthy was a pain in the ass since the blonde was stubborn and sometimes had refused to eat whatever it was they had offered him. But in the end George and Nick had made him feel a little better. Not completely fine but better. 

George was not about to let it happen again. Wilbur could stare all he wanted but George did not want the two to engage in something that was based on adrenaline and an act. 

“George you have been acting weird since yesterday. Is something up?” Dream asked and broke the hug, looking at his friend with a serious look in his eyes. He wanted answers. George could barely even say ‘I love you’ on stream but here he was hugging him in the middle of hundreds of people. Also the tension and the fear basically reeked from the english man.

“It’s nothing-”

“Don’t actually mean that George. I know something is up. Just tell me.” Dream felt a pair of eyes staring at him and this time when he turned to look at Wilbur he noticed that the taller male was staring at him. He looked almost hurt but it was hard to tell from the distance. But his observation was cut short before Wilbur once again looked away and left Dream to his own with George. 

George on the other hand seemed to not be too pleased and looked irritated. Dream gave him a confused look since the others' mood seemed to have changed in the matter of seconds and Dream was trying to understand why. 

Before he knew it lips were pressed against his and a hand was cupping his cheek. The shock hit him like a wave and his eyes flew wide open as his friend had leaned in and kissed him. George’s lips were soft, that much he had to admit. But an overwhelming feeling of wrong and panic started to fill his gut and Dream had no idea on how to react or what to do. 

When George pulled away he didn’t know what to say or what to do. He could only stare at George who looked just as terrified as he was but with a hint of sadness.The kiss had only lasted about three seconds but to Dream it felt like it had been minutes. George was shocked and confused and regretted it as fast as he had done it and it showed on his face. 

Was this the end of their friendship?

“Dream wait I don’t know why I did that-”

“George you’re not even gay.” Dream mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows together, the confusion almost turning into anger as he looked at his friend. 

“I don’t want you to disappear again.” The brunette mumbled and Dream stood up from his chair. 

Dream could almost not even look at George seeing how his eyes were filling up with tears. George did not cry so Dream guessed he was trying to hold them back but any second he would fail and the tears would run down his face. The blonde only stared at him while trying to piece together what George had meant by it all. 

Disappear again. He had never disappeared right? The only time they had been close to falling apart was around a year ago when he had been in a relationship that was toxic as all hell. But they had gotten through it even if it had taken a month to heal back from the wounds it had caused them. Plus did George not trust him enough? 

“What the hell George. So you thought that kissing me would make me stay? What would I even leave you for? I am literally right here!” Now it was George’s turn to stand up and the first tear had officially fallen down his cheek. It hurt to watch, but it hurt even more that George was trying to keep a leash on him. 

“Yeah but your head isn’t! Clay honestly don’t you think I have noticed? I know how you look at him, I can read you like an open book. You had nothing going on but the minute you meet each other in real life after you acted out a war suddenly you are fooling around with him? It’s disgusting, Dream! He is just gonna hurt you.” George tried to defend himself but Dream was having none of it. 

George’s heart was beating hard in his chest and his whole body hurt. He wanted to fall to the ground, cry and curl up and hide and apologize over and over just to get his friend back. He hadn’t meant it like that, he just didn’t want to lose him or have him so hurt again. He couldn’t take it. 

That night when he had found Dream sitting on the edge of the balcony, looking over the night sky seemingly calm. It had a cold night and the fact that Dream had just been out in a t-shirt was worrying. 

Nick had gone to sleep and George had woken up to the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing. When he had managed to put on a robe and walk out of his room he saw his friend sitting on the balcony without a care in the world. It was as if Dream had believed he was a bird, he would survive if he fell. But he wouldn’t survive and Dream was very well aware of it. 

George almost ran out when he saw it, opening the door and trying to call out for his friend. But no words came out of his mouth and his throat felt like it had closed itself up. It was suddenly hard to breath as Dream turned to look at George with a numb expression. His eyes were blank and his face almost seemed to be relaxed but tense at the same time. 

“What are you doing..?” George finally got the words out but he sounded hoarse and in pain. Dream only gave him a half hearted smile before turning to look out over the city again. The hundreds of lights mimicked the night sky and if it had been another night George would have called it beautiful. But now the lights almost mocked him as his friend stared out over them. He took a step closer. 

“George what if I don’t make it? What if they were telling the truth and it’s stupid to believe I would make it on youtube. It’s childish, isn’t it?” Dream asked and George stood beside him, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Dream. He wanted to pull him down and back into safety but he decided against it, fearing it would make things worse. 

“I don’t think it’s stupid. They were just a liar and you know that. You are much better than what you can see yourself. I wish you saw what me and Nick sees in you.” George responded and hugged himself, trying to ignore the cold winds flowing around him. 

“George is it bad that I miss them?” Dream’s voice broke for a second and George felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn’t understand how Dream could miss the person who had spent every hour of the day trying to control him and keep him in check. George had seen the bruises Dream was trying to hide from them. Bruises that had gotten there after they had broken up. The brit could only guess that it wasn’t the only bruises Dream had received over the past half year. 

“I don’t know. But I don’t blame you Dream. Whatever it is you are feeling is okay. You are here now with me and Nick.” George tried but Dream only hung his head and now he could spot a tear rolling down his face. The worry spread through him like a wildfire.

“But what if I don’t want to be here anymore?” 

George choked on his breath and Dream looked at him. For a moment they were just looking at each other and George had no idea what to do. He had never seen Dream so beaten down before, never seen his friend be this broken. It hurt, it hurt so much. But he couldn’t even imagine what Dream felt.

“But I need you here Dream, you are my best friend.”

“You are mine too, George.” 

Right now Dream was giving him a similar look just as that night. Just that this time instead of it being depression it was betrayal. George wanted to take back everything he had said and everything he had done and pretend it never had happened. He didn’t want to go back to how it was a year ago and he didn’t want to relive those moments ever again. 

Dream was looking at him, having the same flashbacks as George was having. The numb pain he had felt and every thought came up as a reminder about how much it had hurt. Is that why George didn’t want him to mess around again?

In a way he couldn’t blame George. It had been a tough time for them all and it couldn’t have been easy on him to find him that night. If George hadn’t had found him maybe Dream wouldn’t even be standing here today. There is nothing he could do to thank George or give back what he had given him, but it still hurt that the older male felt like he had to keep an eye on him or protect him.

“It’s not like that, I’m better. I won’t fall into that pit again.” Dream whispered and took a step closer to George who seemed to be lost in thought. He wasn’t crying and Dream was pretty sure it was because they were still out in public and because it was George, but Dream could tell that he was hurting. 

Dream wrapped his arms around George who buried his face into Dream’s hoodie, grabbing onto the cloth and taking in the warmth and the smell that was his friend. He was here and they were together. Dream was okay but he still wasn’t convinced that history could repeat itself if Dream went with Wilbur. 

“How do you know that?” George mumbled and Dream leaned his cheek against the top of his head, holding him tightly. 

“You know Wilbur, you know he won’t do that. Even if he did I wouldn’t become like I did last time, George. I am fine. You don’t need to keep a leash on me. I have to be able to live too.” Dream explained and George nodded.

He felt pretty stupid about it. He knew Dream wasn’t going to do it again but the fear of it had still lingered in his chest. He had even ended up kissing his best friend in desperation which in all honesty was just sad. Not that it wasn’t bad but it definitely wasn’t good either. 

“I feel pretty stupid.” George admitted and Dream chuckled. 

“You are pretty stupid sometimes, George. But I still love you.” Dream ruffled his hair and George let out a ‘hey’ before pushing him away and giggling. 

They were fine and they were okay and George felt a whole lot better than he did at the beginning of the day. Dream was also finally understanding what was going on with George and they seemed to be a bit closer now when they had gotten it out of the way. They could hopefully return to normal again and both of the boys felt relieved. Especially George who felt like a rock had just been lifted off of his chest. 

“I got to admit one thing though..” George said and Dream tilted his head listening to him, curious about what the other had to say. 

George took a deep breath before looking away. “I may or may not have threatened Wilbur to stay away and that’s probably why he is ignoring you.” 

Dream only stared at him feeling both shocked and confused but in a way honoured that George cared for him so much. George could be a badass when he wanted to be but telling Wilbur to stay away was borderline creepy and wrong. Dream understood why now that they had talked about it so there was no reason in scolding him or telling him how bad it was since George already seemed to be painfully aware. 

He felt relieved though that maybe Wilbur was acting up just because George had gotten involved and not because he didn’t have feelings. Or wait, did Wilbur have feelings? He wouldn’t be acting this way if he didn’t right? 

Hope was spreading through Dream’s chest and George could only chuckle as he saw a faint blush spread to his friend’s cheeks and the happiness filling his eyes. Dream turned to look towards Wilbur’s desk, only to find that it was empty with no one in sight. He gave it a questionable look wondering where the other male had gone to and his heart sunk in his chest when he couldn’t find him. He was probably just at the restroom or something though so Dream sat down in his chair and kept looking at the desk waiting for him. 

His waiting was cut short once Floris came over to him, looking quite irritated and angry. His eyes were scrunched up and his arms were crossed over his chest. Floris suddenly looked taller and bigger which was odd for him and neither of the boys liked it. George tensed up as he saw the dutch man stare them down and Dream went pale as those eyes tore into his skin. 

“Dream you really better start talking, now.”


	5. Define your meaning of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floris is out to confront Dream about the incident with George while Dream has to come up with a plan to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am so sorry-
> 
> two chapters in one day... This is what procrastination is all about isnt it? I am hella good at this ahah-
> 
> Anyways just like last chapter this does contain mentions of suicide but it is very light but a warning is there just in case! Thanks to everyone for the massive support on this I appreciate everything and everyone ;-; we have only one chapter go and then this will be finished! It's been crazy and this was supposed to just be a one shot and nothing more. Thank you all so much for everything and enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> (which i wrote watching Karls love or host btw its 12 am help me)
> 
> also question do you want a heated scene? I am not sure what they have said about that and I will not write full on smut proably but uh what are peoples opinions on that? thank you on beforehand!

“The hell man? What are you doing?” Floris basically had Dream cornered as he dragged him away and into one of the empty halls. It was a bit dark in there since the lamps were on low and some even flickering. It was dusty and dark in there and the halls looked quite sad as they were grey with one single line of red in the middle to mark out which hallway it was. Dream felt quite uncomfortable and had a hard time looking Floris in the eyes.

“That is not okay! I thought better of you!” Floris kept on scolding him before he could even get a chance to try and defend himself. It was obvious that the man was mad and he was unsure if it was Wilbur who had told him or if he had witnessed the whole thing going down. 

Now he was certain about why Wilbur had disappeared and he was disappointed in himself that he hadn’t realized sooner. Of course Wilbur had seen George kiss him and of course would it look really wrong from Wilbur’s perspective. In a way Dream didn’t even want to imagine what Wilbur was thinking right now or what he was feeling. Since Floris was here it was safe to say that he was at least a bit upset. 

“Floris calm down-”

“Calm down?! Do you hear yourself right now? Fucking klootzak...” Floris made some weird motions with his hands, throwing them around as if it would help get his point across. Dream bit his lip while watching him, knowing that it had all been a big misunderstanding. He was not sure how he would try to explain it though and Floris didn’t seem to be in the mood of accepting whatever he had to say.

“You used him! I thought better about you. Was this some sick game for you? We only act on the SMP! Not here and especially not like that! Are you honestly stupid?” Floris kept going and at this rate Dream saw no end in sight so he grabbed onto Floris to catch him off guard and get him to shut up.

“Listen to me Floris god damn it.” Dream hissed and Floris raised an eyebrow, wanting the enlightenment of whatever the blonde male had to say. 

“It’s a misunderstanding, George kissed me but there is nothing romantic between us.” Dream started and Floris rolled his eyes already feeling done with his excuse. To him it sounded like horse shit and as if Dream was trying to get away or put the blame on someone else. Dream sighed not knowing how he would get through to his friend and hung his head.

“Listen, George noticed me and Wilbur running off. He wasn’t a fan of it and tried to kiss me to try and keep me away from Wilbur because of personal reasons.” 

“Personal reasons? Really? Wilbur is upset because George has personal problems with you liking others?” Dream had to admit that when it was phrased like that it sounded pretty shitty and bad. It sounded like he was making it all up on spot and tried to blame someone else while not really blaming someone else. Floris was not accepting his lame excuses and pushed Dream away from him. 

“Dream you sound like a fucking idiot right now. What kind of personal reasons are there?” Dream bit his lip as he thought about how he would explain to the dutch man that George had almost watched him jump from the seventh floor after getting out of a toxic relationship. He didn’t know how to explain that George had helped him get back to normal and that George had found him covered in bruises refusing to eat for days because he had fallen into such a dark pit because of someone else. How do you explain that to someone? 

They all had dark times and the group had been through quite a few things but this incident only Nick and George knew about. They had never said anything about it to anyone and it was kinda of a grey zone between them which they did not enter. It was a part of history they wanted to lock away and not talk about. Dream especially. No one from the SMP had any idea about it and he wanted to keep it that way. But right now he may or may not have to tell the other’s to solve this. Fuck what had he gotten into. 

“You can’t spread this around Floris.” Dream whispered and Floris immediately stopped moving around and his angry expression turned into a confused one. He did not expect it to turn like this. 

“A year ago or so I got out of a toxic relationship and Nick and George are the only ones who are aware about this, and I want to keep the list as short as possible.” He started and the color from Floris' face slowly drained, not expecting it to be so serious. He thought it was just some bullshit Dream was spitting out but judging by the way he tensed up and seemed to wanna crawl up and hide it seemed legit. 

“I wasn’t feeling too well. They tried to make me eat when I refused to and made sure I showered some days as well. They did their best to nurse me back to normal and it was a very dark time.” Floris looked down before biting into his lip, feeling a bit bad that he had yelled at the other. 

“How does George come in here? Sure he saw you in dark times but why did he kiss you to try and keep you away from Wilbur?” Dream swallowed before running a hand through his hair, taking a quick look at Floris and then leaning against the wall. 

“Because I almost jumped and George was the one who stopped me. I would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for him.”

Floris only stared at him and covered his mouth with his hands not knowing how to react to the information he had been given. He was starting to understand more where Dream was coming from and why George had been so desperate and acted the way that he did. The poor man probably had some internal fear after that seeing his best friend almost jump because of someone else’s action. It must have been so hard for him being in that situation so of course the brit wouldn’t risk Dream falling into the same pit again. 

He almost felt bad yelling so much on him after getting to know the reason. He shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. He knew Dream, they had been friends for a while now and he knew that Dream was not the one to fuck with other people’s emotions. But when he had gotten to hear what had happened from Wilbur what else would he have believed? Not in a million years would he have guessed this. 

“Dream I am so sorry I had no idea-”

“It’s fine” Dream cut him off, not wanting to hear too much about it since he just wanted to put it behind him. “Just please don’t spread it.”

“You… Have to tell Wilbur.” Floris mumbled and Dream sat down on the floor, already knowing that he had to while not liking the situation. He did not want to see Wilbur or bring up his past to him like that. But at this point did he even have a choice? Because right now the only thing Wilbur could be thinking was that he and George were a thing. 

He couldn’t blame him either. 

They were best friends and basically inseparable and one of the most common ships in the fandom. They were very aware of how their friendship was viewed between their fans and that many people shipped them. In a way it was quite fun to see all the fanart and how artists betrayed their relationship, but it could also be annoying when people took it a bit too far and tried to push it onto them. So seeing George kissed him was going to make him think that everyone had guessed right and they had a thing going on between them. Even if they didn’t.

Dream was not about to lie either, of course the fanart made him think about it. How would it be to be together with his best friend? They knew each other inside out and their dynamic was quite good. He liked George. He was funny, kind, caring and a little bit weird and he was George. They grew up together. But on the other hand he couldn’t see himself having a romantic relationship with George. It felt weird. 

George was his friend and nothing more, even if he understood where people came from that’s all they were. There would never be anything between them. Plus George was very straight and as far as Dream knew he had never had a thing for guys. So right there it would’ve been a lost cause. 

“I know…” Dream whispered. “But I don’t want to. He probably hates me anyways right now doesn’t he?” He groaned and hid his face in his hands not even wanting to picture how Wilbur would look like if he was upset. He had heard Wilbur being upset once over discord when his chat had been acting like assholes but that’s about it. Now Wilbur was going to be upset at him. 

“Come on Dream. The sooner the better. I know it’s hard but you seriously have to man. For both of you.” Floris offered his hand and Dream accepted the help to get up from the floor. He mumbled a quick thank you before nodding and looking down the corridor feeling his stomach twist and turn in an anxious matter. He really didn’t want to do this, he wanted to run and hide but he had no choice. 

Wilbur had reacted. Wilbur liked him. This wasn’t a game to him. 

Dream had been wondering about it so much. Did Wilbur actually care about him or had it all just been an act? If you had asked him last night he would probably have gone with that Wilbur was only messing around because they had been at war on the SMP and that they could now act in real life. It was always funnier to act in real life since you could use your body and face more. But taking it that far had probably just been the adrenaline and the rush in his head. Or at least that he had thought it was until he realized he couldn’t stop thinking about it. But of course Wilbur wouldn’t feel the same thing he did? No, that was just silly. 

Except now it wasn’t. It was real. 

This was maybe not the way he wanted to find out that Wilbur had feelings for him but it’s the way it went. He had fucked up so bad but he was going to fix it. He was going to turn this around and he was going to explain it to him and if it went well… Maybe he could have Wilbur as his own. 

The thought of Wilbur being his made his whole body burst with energy and he wanted nothing else but to make it reality. He wanted to be there with Wilbur and walk beside him. He wanted to hold his hand and be silly together and maybe even introduce him to Patches and his sister.

God knew how much he wanted to sit next to Wilbur and listen to him sing and play with his guitar. The melodies he played and his voice was honestly the best thing he knew and if Spotify had a history one would see that he had listened to Wilbur’s songs on repeat quite a few times. He even found clips of him singing other songs and Dream melted each time. The honey like voice with a deep tone, the expression he made and how much he got into it whenever he sung. Dream wanted it to be a part of his everyday life. 

But maybe he had fucked up too bad and Wilbur would never accept him into his life. 

What would he do if Wilbur didn’t want anything to do with him and if he didn’t believe him? He couldn’t push the other to accept his apology or just be his like that. If he was Wilbur in this situation he was unsure himself if he would just accept it and be fine. That thought killed the happiness Dream had gotten and he just stood still staring at the door which would lead him to the road to find Wilbur. 

Floris was standing beside him and watching him, understanding that the other was stressed and afraid about the whole situation. Who wouldn’t be anxious about it? He didn’t blame Dream for it at all and he was unsure about how his friend would fix it. Wilbur had not seen fine when he came over earlier. 

Floris had just been sitting there when Wilbur came up looking pale and as if he was going to throw up. He could barely even speak as he just stared at him and Floris had had to pull him to the side to even get a word out of him. The tall man seemed tired and just drained of everything which hurt to see. His first reaction was why? Why had Dream and George decided to just kiss? Especially out in the open like that?

Not that it mattered when Wilbur looked that broken down. So he had just sent Wilbur to his room and gone to talk to Dream himself. Damn if the tables had turned now. 

Floris opened the door and grabbed onto Dream to lead him out and up towards Wilbur’s hotel room, leading him through the hallways who seemed to be never ending. Dream considered trying to run away and flee, maybe send a text message to Wilbur and hope for the best even if he knew it was a very unfair thing to do. He had to do this no matter what and the man was not afraid to show how uncomfortable he was about it all. Sure he was an emotional guy, but it did not mean he wanted everyone to see it or put it on display. 

Once when they were finally at the door though, Floris wished him good luck and left Dream on his own to try and make things right. Dream felt naked when Floris left him on his own, exposed and vulnerable as his hand hovered over the door. 

“Pull yourself together, you are a grown man.” Dream whispered to himself before taking a deep breath and holding it. Then he knocked and the whole world deafened around him and the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat. 

When there were no sounds coming from the inside Dream got worried and knocked once again trying to get a response from Wilbur who was supposed to be inside according to Floris. Maybe he had just set him up and they were there to make fun of him to get back for hurting Wilbur. Dream couldn’t blame them if they did, he deserved it. 

When he still didn’t hear anything he tried to open the door which slid open without a problem. It was unlocked and Dream was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing, not that he had time to think about it now though. He only had to think about how to fix his thing with Wilbur now. He dried the sweat off of his palms onto the leg of his pants and stepped inside, looking around the room. 

It was neat and tidy and quite open. On a desk there was a little teddy bear sitting holding a heart which was quite adorable and Dream wondered if he had brought it from the UK or if he had gotten it from a fan during the day since he didn’t recognize it. The window on the other hand was covered by the curtains so it was a bit darker in the room. But the sun was still getting in by the sides.

On the bed he saw Wilbur lying down. He looked pretty small which was rare for the male since he was usually one of the tallest people in the room. He was lying on the bed on top of all the covers fully clothed and Dream had no idea if he was asleep or awake. Wilbur wasn’t moving though and not saying anything so Dream walked up to him and sat down on the bed, putting a hand on his side which made Wilbur turn over. 

When Wilbur saw him he jerked and sat up, trying to put a distance between them which sent a dagger into Dream’s chest. He really had fucked up hadn’t he? Wilbur looked almost disgusted and mad as if Dream was a monster or as if he had killed a man. The hatred and pain in his eyes were getting to him and Dream started thinking about getting out again and leaving him. But he couldn’t give up now, he had to do this. 

“Wilbur I need you to listen to me.” 

“Why would I? I get it, it was all fun games haha very funny Dream. Now get out.” Wilbur hissed and Dream had to swallow the lump growing in his throat. He couldn’t blame Wilbur, he had every right to be mad but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel hurt by it. 

“No Wilbur it’s not a game you have to hear me out-”

“Not a game Dream?” Wilbur climbed up from the bed and stood up, looking very intimidating since he was both angry and taller. 

Dream only looked at him for a moment while trying to come up with what to say. He should’ve thought about how he was gonna explain it before breaking in into his room. Fuck. 

“Wilbur if you will just listen to me-”

“Dream what the hell do you even want to say? There is nothing to say. George kissed you and has also been wanting me to stay away from you. You made me into a homewrecker. You used me and I did not think that about you.” 

“Wilbur-”

“Shut the hell up Dream, right fucking now.” Wilbur’s voice dripped of poison and Dream stood up as well and tried to take a step closer to Wilbur. The british man was having none of it and just took a step back and motioned for him to stay away. Dream bit his tongue and nodded, looking down. 

“Why did you do this? If you are with George why did you pull me away into the hallway? Why did you do this? Was I like, an easy bait for you? Were you bored? What the fuck was your reason for this?” Wilbur almost sounded like he was out of breath and Dream guessed it was because he was trying to keep his emotions in check. 

He usually had that voice during the acting on streams though and hearing it when it was real felt like someone was throwing rocks at him. He had done this, he was the cause of Wilbur’s pain. He did not deserve him and Dream felt his nerves tingling in a painful manner when he looked up at him again. 

Wilbur’s face was something he could not describe. All he could see was betrayal and pain. He had never seen Wilbur like this and he wished he could have escaped seeing it. He wanted to see the Wilbur he saw on the stream, the smiling and cheerful Wilbur and the Wilbur who played on his guitar while trying to keep Tommy and Tubbo in place. 

Dream grabbed onto Wilbur’s arms and pushed him up against the wall, managing to use the element of surprise to overpower the other and get him to shut up. Wilbur looked at him in shock from the sudden action of Dream and now he noticed the water who was filling the blonde’s eyes. It confused him and Wilbur only looked at him, waiting for the other to start explaining himself. 

“George is my best friend.” Dream started and Wilbur raised an eyebrow and leaned his head against the wall trying to act as if he didn’t care at all. It worked but Dream still pushed himself to continue on explaining. 

“A year ago he patched up all my wounds and healed me back. I was covered in bruises” Wilbur looked back down at Dream and felt confusion fill him up as he didn’t understand where this would come in. The fact that George had patched him up was sad but it didn’t make sense. 

“If you think you can make me pity you with this-”

“Just listen.” Dream was still holding on to him and Wilbur wanted nothing else but for him to let go since being near him was making him feel things he didn’t want to. He was angry at Dream but he was also angry at himself for still liking him after everything. He should hate him with every cell in his body but instead he still had feelings for the floridan man and he was disgusted by himself. He hated himself so much it was almost eating away at him. 

“I got out of a toxic relationship and George and Nick flew over to Florida since I fell into a deep depression. It was not pretty and I don’t like sharing this. It was the darkest time of my life.” Wilbur looked away and Dream shook him trying to get his attention back but Wilbur refused. 

“I almost jumped one night, Wilbur. The only reason I am still here today is because of George.” Wilbur flinched and he kept looking at the wall and ignoring Dream as good as he could.

He was trying to process what he was hearing and he wasn’t sure if he was lying or not. It would be a sick thing to lie about, but on the other hand he couldn’t see it in front of him. But Dream seemed to be serious and it almost hurt trying to listen to him. He didn’t like it and his emotions were at war with each other and at this point he did not know what to believe or what to think. 

“That’s why George didn’t want you around me. He was trying to steer you away because he was scared you were going to hurt me and make me fall into that hole again.” His grip on Wilbur’s arms loosened and finally Wilbur turned to look at him. 

The pain in his eyes was there and he had to fight the urge to hug him and embrace him. He was still mad at him and heartbroken but it started to make sense if what he said was true. If it had been him and Tommy he would probably have done something similar to keep the kid safe, he and Tommy weren't even as close as he and George were. Plus Tommy was way younger than him but still he would’ve gone out of his way to keep him safe if anything ever happened. 

“If you’re lying…” 

“Wilbur I swear I am not lying. I would not lie about something like this. That would just be fucked up. I am not asking for you to forgive me, I just want you to understand.” Dream whispered while trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

“Why did he kiss you?” Wilbur asked and his voice failed him and made him sound as if he had just run a marathon. He wanted answers but at the same time he didn’t want to know, but he needed to know. 

“Because he thought it would make me stay away from you and keep you away from me. George is straight Wilbur.”

A sort of relief washed over Wilbur and he finally felt like he could breathe again even if the aftermath from the heartbreak was still there. He slowly wrapped his arms around Dream and pulled him closer. Dream followed the lead and put one hand behind Wilbur’s back and the other in his hair, keeping him close. 

Dream thought he could feel Wilbur’s breath hitch but the other male was quick to hide it not wanting to show his emotions. For a minute they just stood there and holding each other, the tension slowly breaking between them. 

“Dream can I ask you something?” Dream hummed as a response and Wilbur closed his eyes before slowly letting go of the other and looking at him. Dream was playing with the locks and brushed them out of his face and Wilbur had to stop himself from leaning into his hand. 

“Did you mean any of it?” Wilbur asked and Dream looked at him and smiled, letting out a small chuckle and Wilbur felt his heart skip a beat as those eyes scrunched up and the smile filled his face. 

“Yeah of course I did dumbass.” Dream stopped before tilting his head. “Did you?”

Wilbur smiled at him and shaked his head a bit before leaning his forehead against Dream’s. They were standing pressed against each other with their arms wrapped around the other and for a moment things felt a little better even though ten minutes ago Wilbur had been ready to throw him out. 

“I did, Clay. I meant every last bit.”


	6. Softly watching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Wilbur finally made up with each other and all that is left now is to tell their friends about thier newfound relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> I think this is the first time I have ever really finished a fanfic. This story was incredible to write and I don't think I have ever felt so driven or motivated to write before. I want to thank everyone who has been here and supported me, it meant so much and thanks to you guys I got my love back for writing! It means the world to me. 
> 
> Fun fact, the first part of this chapter I actually wrote during a test. My friends were judging me, it was worth it. 
> 
> I hope you can all enjoy this chapter even though it is quite a bit longer than the rest of them! I hope the story has been okay as well and that the ending felt somewhat satisfying. Like stated earlier if you ever wanna message me or follow me I am most active on instagram under the username "Lex_the_dex". 
> 
> Ok ok i will stop writing now, please enjoy the chapter!

While walking back to the convention Dream reached over and grabbed Wilbur’s hand, intertwining their fingers together which led him to let out a quiet chuckle. The height difference between them was not too big but Wilbur still had to tilt his head slightly down to be able to look at his blonde lover. Because that’s what they were right? They had not talked about labels or anything yet and Wilbur was actually pretty happy and wanted to keep it that way since he still wasn’t fully sure about what was going on. The heartbreak was still there and his head felt like a complete mess from everything that had happened today. All he wanted was to lay down and just go to bed. 

Dream however felt like he was filled to the brim with energy while walking beside the british man and his heart was crying in joy from finally being able to feel like it was real and not an act. All those nights he had longed for him or wanted to call him without doing so were over now. Wilbur was here and Wilbur knew. Hell he even liked him back and that was something Dream was having a very hard time to understand or even get through his head. The doubt was still there but over time when he got used to this, it would probably fade. 

Right before opening the door to enter the convention again however, Dream squeezed his hand to make Wilbur look at him and they stopped dead in their tracks. Wilbur shot him a questionable look before turning away from the door to face the other. Dream suddenly looked worried as he glanced out towards the crowd and he collected himself before he spoke up. 

“I’m not sure I want everyone to know. Our friends are fine but who knows what the internet would do with this information. You see how they have reacted about shipping and such. They will be supportive. I know that but… I want it to be just us, I don’t want them to be involved.” He explained and Wilbur nodded in agreement. 

He had seen what people could do and how many messages they got sent over things like this. He also really didn’t want to get more death threats because he had ‘stolen’ Dream from George or such since that seemed to be the biggest ship in the fandom. He wanted it to be them too and not involve other people since they had nothing to do with it. It was better that way and Dream knew. The only thing that scratched inside him was the fact that they couldn’t hold hands or do what normal couples do in public. Sure they could go out and eat or go to the movies and say it was just something friendly, but if someone ever saw them kiss or holding hands and decided to expose them things would not end well. 

“I know, I’m feeling the same.” Wilbur pulled the other male closer and their chest touched. Dream could feel the other’s breath against his lips and he did look very inviting at the moment. Dream put his hands on Wilbur’s sides and hummed before reaching up and closing the distance between them, putting a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Whenever he had read books about kissing their loved one they always spoke about fireworks or as if the whole world turned upside down and Dream had never understood why they wrote it like that. It was just a kiss, two lips meeting each other and nothing more. It wasn’t really something big right? But whenever he kissed Wilbur he started to understand what the books had meant but he would instead describe it as if he was on a rollercoaster. 

It was scary but the feeling in his stomach was addicting. It felt so good and he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to stay like this forever with the tingling feeling in his body. He wanted to be able to taste Wilbur forever and feel the heat against his skin forever. He wanted to swim in the smell of dark chocolate that came from the other which comforted him so well. He had never felt as safe and so right as he did whenever he got to kiss the other. He loved it so much.

“Holy fucking shit what are you doing?!” They heard the loud shriek behind them and both of them quickly broke the kiss to turn around and see a terrified Tommy staring at them. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost as his mouth was hanging and his eyes wide open. His face was pale as he stared at them and Dream couldn’t help but to start laughing at his expression, clutching his stomach while drinking in the sight which was TommyInnit finding two of his friends kissing in a hallway. 

Wilbur bit his lip as he tried to come up with how to explain this to Tommy. The two were very close and in all honesty Wilbur saw Tommy as his own little brother. He loved Tommy in a brotherly way and he was always so proud whenever Tommy streamed and gained thousands and thousands of views. He had been there when Tommy grew and Tommy shared the same thoughts. He looked up to the older male and loved to tease him and joke around with him, so finding out about this came as a complete shock and he did not know how to react.

Dream at this point sounded like a dying duck as he leaned against the wall and fought the laughter which erupted from him. Tommy glanced between them not really knowing what to say especially since Dream seemed to be having an attack in the corner and Wilbur looked like he had gotten caught doing something illegal. 

“Hey Tommy…” Wilbur started and Tommy let out a few confused noises. 

“Hey Wilbur! Hi Dream- oh wow man are you okay?” Tubbo came running around the corner and stopped beside Tommy, looking at the two grown adult men who seemed to be very out of character for the moment. He was also confused as to why both Wilbur and Tommy were looking at each other as if something had just happened. Had he missed something? Tubbo hugged the bee plushie he had gotten from a fan to his chest as he watched Dream wheeze in the corner, probably getting another laughing attack at the sight of another kid coming up and joining them. 

“Wilbur you better explain this right now because I have no idea what to think. Did you do that to fuck with me or are you actually in love with Dream or-”

“Woah whoa wait Wilbur is in love with Dream?” Tubbo interrupted him and turned to Wilbur, tilting his head to the sight a bit as Dream finally collected himself and got back to standing up. He wiped the tears away before standing next to the brunette and studying the kids in front of him. Tommy looked like he was dying and Tubbo just looked confused and energetic. 

“This was probably the worst way I could’ve told you two my god I am so bad at this.” Wilbur groaned before running a hand nervously through his hair. Tommy demanded answers and Tubbo just looked confused but happy. But Tubbo was always happy and his reaction felt a little more comforting than Tommy’s did, not that Wilbur blamed him.

“So you do like him?”

“Yes.” Wilbur mumbled and looked up the roof, silently praying in his head that this would not go straight to hell and that Tommy would not kill him. Dream put a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder as an attempt to give him comfort and it barely worked for Wilbur since the anxiety was gnawing at him. 

He didn’t even understand why it mattered so much to him what Tommy thought about their relationship. He was sixteen and had absolutely nothing to do with who Wilbur decided to date. But on the other hand he wanted to have Tommy’s approval since he did feel like a second family to him. It was Tommy and he even knew Dream, hell they had even gone to a war against Dream together. Which Wilbur realized was quite ironic. 

“So wait you are dating the enemy?” Tubbo asked and gasped. “Wilbur you traitor! You are almost as bad as Eret!” Tubbo joked which made Wilbur and Dream chuckle to themselves. He still had his humor and Wilbur adored him for that. 

“Wait Wilbur,” Tommy started and he hummed in response. “You didn’t have a pillow fight that time did you?” Wilbur’s face went completely red at the statement as the embarrassment hit him. The fact that a teenager had just figured it out about it did not suit well and he cursed himself for ever letting them find them like that. God he was really bad at this wasn’t he? He felt how Dream buried his face into his shoulder and whispered a ‘dear god’ to himself. 

Tommy covered his mouth to not let out the sound which threatened to escape him as Tubbo looked between them and tried to figure out what they meant. After a few seconds of switching between them though the realization hit and he froze in his place as he turned to look at the scarlet Wilbur. “Oh” He dragged out the little word and turned back to Tommy who was probably dying on the inside right now. 

“Okay okay we get it Tommy stop!” Wilbur tried but it just made Tommy burst and laugh. The other male groaned and tried to come up with a way to get out of this situation as fast as possible. This was actual complete shit. 

“Sorry man I’m sorry that’s cool I am happy for you dude.” Tommy congratulated him and clapped him on his shoulder before turning to look at Tubbo who was still standing in his place and just watching the scene play out in front of him. Tommy called him over and soon the two boys were gone and Dream and Wilbur was once again standing alone in a hallway. 

“Well that could have gone better.” Dream teased him and Wilbur rolled his eyes at him before kissing his cheek and letting out a very sarcastic laugh. 

“You should become a comedian.”

“Ouch Wilbur, why do you gotta go and hurt me like this?” 

Wilbur pulled at his arm to try and drag him out and Dream followed behind while laughing softly. They walked out of the door and even if neither of the two men liked it they let go of each other and put some distance between them to lead away any suspicion. The crowd was huge today and more people had decided to show up now that it was the last day of the convention. Dream thought about how he should probably hurry back to his desk before people got upset he wasn’t there when he was supposed to be.

“Before you leave,” Wilbur leaned over and whispered as he slipped a key into Dream’s pocket. “take this.” He finished before saying a quick goodbye and ruffling the blonde’s hair who grunted and muttered while trying to fix it back to normal. The key was a new and foreign weight in his pocket and when he pulled it up he realized it was the key to Wilbur’s hotel room. Oh this would be fun. 

Dream had first told George about it since he already knew what was going on. He explained in detail all the calls and the things he and Wilbur had done as George listened and tried to stay as supportive as he could even if the worry in his chest was eating him alive. After that he messaged Nick to hurry over and he was quite surprised with how fast he got over there with the crowd and all. The texan boy gave him a big high five and hugged him hard, congratulating him while also saying that if anything happened Wilbur would be nothing more than a bloody mess. It made all three of them laugh and Dream felt his heart ache in happiness while being supported by his friends. God only knows how much he loved them and how much they meant to him. 

“Just make sure to use protection even if you are both men-” 

“Sapnap oh my god!”

For Wilbur things went a little differently. Floris was already sitting by his desk waiting for him and he looked quite nervous and almost anxious. His eyes seemed to be scanning the room and when he saw Wilbur he quickly got up and stopped looking around. Wilbur guessed that his Dutch friend had been looking for him and he quickly hurried over and sat on the desk. 

“So?” Floris asked and Wilbur reached over to grab his beanie and pull it over his head, correcting the fluff that was his hair and pushed it to the side while hiding the smile that wanted to come out. Floris’s eyes were wide and waiting for an answer, playing with the sleeves on his arm wanting to hear how everything had gone down and what the two had talked about. 

Floris had been watching them this whole time and he knew there was something between them. Even before they had gotten here he had noticed his friend talking a bit more about Dream and that he was happy to meet him. Floris had only smiled while noticing the faint blush on his cheeks which no one else seemed to have noticed. When he had heard about Dream and George kissing he had been confused since Dream basically had admitted to liking Wilbur yesterday. No one escaped the fox. 

“He told me why and I understand. It still hurts a bit and I feel a bit shaky but we are fine.” Wilbur finally let the smile onto his face and the other male sighed in relief before leaning his head back and chuckling, finding it quite amusing how his friends had been acting like two teenagers in love not sure on what to do. 

“Also Tommy and Tubbo found out we had sex.” 

Floris's face twisted into something Wilbur only could imagine. The extreme confusion, shock and disgust that showed made Wilbur break into laughter as he knew that this one would not be fun to explain, but what was there to say? It was a great story to tell and Floris laughed when he understood how embarrassing it must have been for both parties. They sat there for a while until Phil joined and Wilbur had to tell the story once again. 

-

The clock showed 2:43 when Dream crawled out of bed and put on his pjs. They felt soft against his skin but the cold fabric sent shivers down his body and made the hair stand up. The moon was showing itself on the sky proudly and Dream imagined himself leaning out the window and touching the moon with how big and close it looked to be. The white light felt calming and safe but also inviting, almost like it knew where Dream was going and urging him to hurry. He smiled before waving to the window and then walking out of his room and locking the door behind him. 

The hall was empty and not a single person or sound could be found in the hallway. The carpet was soft against his feet even if it looked ugly as all hell, being a brown-red color with lots of weird forms in it. Dream had never understood what was up with hotels and never being able to pick out a good carpet. They were always so ugly and someone should really get them a better designer for this. Not that it mattered, he would be leaving tomorrow. 

When he reached Wilbur’s door he picked out the key from his pocket and slid it into the door, turning it with care in case it would make a sound and disturb anyone. Especially if Wilbur had decided to go to sleep he wouldn’t want to wake him up. The thought of spending the night curled up next to Wilbur did sound almost too good to be true and he had to keep himself in line so he wouldn’t start bouncing like a child on christmas eve looking for their presents. 

The door opened quietly and Dream closed it behind him with only a small noise. That wasn’t enough to wake Wilbur right? If he now was asleep. Dream wasn’t sure. 

When he walked into the room he saw the man sitting on the bed with his laptop in his knee, looking at him with kind eyes and a soft smile on his face. The light from the laptop illuminated in his face and brought out some of his features like his cheeks or his jaw. He looked beautiful and Dream found himself almost losing his breath looking at him. Dream quickly walked over and hopped into bed and sat down next to Wilbur.

“What are you doing?” Dream glanced at the computer screen and saw lots of documents open in the tabs and even some sites he had no idea what was for. It looked like Wilbur right now was in the process of emailing one of his friends about an upcoming project, a new song, which would hopefully be released in just a few months. Dream not wanting to be too nosy looked up again at Wilbur. 

“Work. You know it is quite fun until you sit up all night doing it. Then it just becomes a pain in the ass.” Wilbur muttered before closing down the laptop and putting it on the nightstand which was standing next to the bed. He turned his attention to Dream and leaned his head against the wall while admiring the blonde. 

It was quite dark so it was hard to actually see him, but he could see the outlines of him and his eyes. His eyes which looked like the night sky in the dark. If he turned on the lamp he was sure he could count the freckles Wilbur knew was there. The freckles were on the other hand very light and not too visible but Wilbur liked them either way. He reached out his hands and cupped the other’s face and stroked his thumb over his cheek. 

Dream leaned into the touch as Wilbur felt the soft skin against him. Dream’s breaths were warm and heavy and Wilbur wondered what the other was thinking. He wished he could read his thoughts and know what was going on in there or know what he was feeling right now. Did he feel that feeling in his chest as well? Did he also feel all of his nerves suddenly being on high alert or himself growing warmer? Wilbur had no idea and he wanted to ask but instead he just leaned forward and kissed him. 

Dream was quick to kiss him back and lips met lips and something bloomed inside both of them. It wasn’t the rushed or the fighting for dominance kind of kiss. Instead it was just something sweet and soft between them as if it spoke a whole other language. 

Dream moved closer without breaking the kiss and climbed into Wilbur’s lap. Wilbur put his arms around Dream’s waist and held him closer to himself while also letting his hands travel over his body and feeling him. The shirt scrunched up around his hands which annoyed him but for now he let the piece of clothing stay on. 

Dream’s hands were tangled up in brown locks as he dug his fingers into them, gently pulling at the back of his head to expose Wilbur’s neck. His free hand felt the sides of it and gently moved up and down in a stroking motion, enjoying the way he felt Wilbur’s breath hitched and the pulse which was easy to feel. 

“Are you excited?” Dream asked, feeling how hard Wilbur’s heart seemed to be beating and the other only hummed in response while trying to get him even closer. His hands found their way under the shirt and were now dancing over Dream’s back. The blonde’s kiss got a bit more rough and Wilbur could not say that he was complaining about it. The way he could taste Dream and feel him made his mind almost explode and no thoughts were able to slither into his mind now. All that existed was him and Dream. 

Dream moved his hips slowly, moving up on Wilbur’s thigh and stopping just before he could reach where Wilbur wanted him the most. He almost let out a pathetic whine wanting more. Dream only giggled lowly into the kiss on the other hand while grinding himself on the other’s thigh again, feeling himself wanting more. 

Wilbur grabbed a hold of Dream’s hands and pulled them away from him, leaning forward so that Dream fell onto his back and Wilbur on top of him between the floridan mans legs. Dream felt a bit shocked at the sudden action and looked up at a smirking Wilbur who felt quite proud over himself in how he had managed to turn the tables around. Wilbur was now the one in control and Dream did not know if he wanted the other to win so easily, but he was interested to see what his lover would do. 

“Forgot how to breathe, mr Soot?” Dream mocked. 

“Oh I’ll show you what forgetting to breathe is like.” 

Wilbur leaned down and placed his lips against Dream’s neck who instantly pulled a breath as the sensation of the other male filled him. His skin felt very sensitive and every touch sent sparks through him, making Dream feel more alive than ever. 

He didn’t want Wilbur to stop. Every last kiss fogged his mind even more and intoxicated him and in all honesty he felt almost like he was getting drunk. Wilbur bit down into his neck and a quiet moan escaped Dream before he had the chance to stop it, being caught off guard with the gentle treatment he had been receiving. Besides his ear he could hear Wilbur giggling and before either of them knew it, their positions had switched and it was now Dream’s turn to be on top of Wilbur. 

“Thought you did something?” Dream asked him and Wilbur kept the smirk on his face, still not betraying the pride that he felt even after they had switched up. His hair was falling over his face and the curls were all spread out which made him look even more gorgeous than usual. Dream wanted nothing more than to saviour this moment and drink up the beauty that was Will. 

Dream’s hand travelled down the middle of Wilbur’s chest and the other gave him a questioning look wondering what he had in mind. When Dream got to the end of the shirt he pulled it up ever so slightly to reveal the waistband of Wilbur’s pyjamas pants. 

Wilbur felt how his face turned hot when Dream placed his lips on his stomach, leaving butterfly like kisses on him while his thumb massaged his thigh. The motion made Wilbur crave it, feeling close to desperate for Dream to touch him already but the blonde male had not finished teasing the other. He was going to go all night if he so could. They were not in a hurry though and he wanted to make sure they would have a good night with each other. 

“Clay…” Wilbur breathed out and covered his mouth with his hand while pressing his head into the mattress. Dream moved up and put his hand on Wilbur, gently stroking him through his pants in a soft manner to continue on his little play of teasing. The way Wilbur had said his name, his real name, made Dream want to jump straight into it now but he had to try and keep himself collected even if his body screamed otherwise.

With his hand still on Wilbur he leaned back again until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. He could feel Wilbur breathe and it did not take an expert to tell that the other was beyond turned on at this point which satisfied the floridan man. 

“You look so cute like this, Will.” Dream whispered into his ear and Wilbur’s voice pitched. 

“And I got you all to myself.” Wilbur moved his hips against Dream’s hand, needing more friction and for Dream to stop messing around and touching him properly. He wanted more and he pulled Dream into yet another kiss, a little wilder and not as coordinated kiss as before. This kiss was messier and only managed to break the kiss for a second, Dream pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. 

Wilbur followed lead and their naked chest were pressed against each other. It reminded Wilbur a bit about their first time together, just that that time it had been more of a playful fight in bed and not as much touching as it was now. The two boys wanted to get to know the other more and tried to memorize every turn and every mark that was in the other's body. The brunette himself liked it more this way and Dream could only agree.

In their middle of the kiss Dream had managed to pull Wilbur’s pants down and it was not hard to miss the excitement that revealed itself. Dream only chuckled before putting his hand down Wilbur’s boxers and grabbing onto his member, gently using his thumb over the head. 

Wilbur let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh of relief and a moan as Dream finally touched him. Dream placed soft kisses on his neck as to comfort him in the action and Wilbur’s hands had found their way onto Dream’s back where his fingers moved over his skin. The feeling of Wilbur stroking his back made him get a wave of confidence as his hand moved over his shaft up and down, making the man underneath him forget how to breathe and made soft noises. Dream drank it all up, not being able to stop listening to his lover and continue on going until he felt Wilbur starting to squirm underneath him. 

“Are you close Will?” He sang into his ear and Wilbur could only nod as he felt a knot form in his stomach and growing tighter and tighter with every swift motion of Dream’s hand. The pleasure felt like it was spread through his body like fire, making itself most known in his chest and in his thighs. 

Dream picked up the pace, going a bit faster which led to Wilbur holding for his mouth to not let out any sounds, but Dream was close to rip it away and pin it down into the bed with his free hand. “I want to hear you.” he whispered and Wilbur could only nod. 

Wilbur was close, he was so close. He felt his mind go dizzy and right before he was about to reach his climax he felt Dream stopped and a loud whine escaped his lips. Over him he heard Dream let out a giggle, an evil giggle if you asked Wilbur before he quietly said “Not just yet, we have only started.” 

When Dream woke up the next morning he found himself in someone else’s bed and at first he was unsure of where he was and how he had ended up there. But when he heard soft snoring and turned around to see a sleeping Wilbur who looked quite peaceful in his sleep. 

The brown locks were in a complete mess from last night and they were all splattered around the pillow and on his face. Dream smiled while trying to brush them away from his face as he admired how calm and beautiful the other man looked. The happiness and warmth that spread through his chest was something that Dream wasn’t too familiar with. Sure he felt love and happiness, but this was like a new kind of happiness. He felt warm and safe and suddenly all his problems were gone with the wind and it was only him and the sleeping brit next to him. 

Wilbur stirred awake and blinked while trying to open his eyes, meeting green eyes in doing so. The sheets felt like silk against his naked body and the warmth coming from the body next to him was like smelling newly baked bread in the morning. Dream’s hand was brushing through his hair and he closed his eyes again and just enjoyed it. Dream laughed quietly at it and crawled up closer, intertwining their legs and pressing themselves closer. 

“Good Morning.” Dream whispered, exposing his morning voice which was always a bit lower than it usually was. Wilbur smiled at it and hoped that he would be able to hear that voice every morning for the rest of his life.

“Good morning.” Wilbur said back and put his head against Dream’s chest, curling up and burying his nose into his skin before just resting his cheek against him. Dream’s arms were wrapped around him in a protective manner and his hands kept stroking through the soft locks. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Mm..” 

Wilbur placed a few lazy kisses on Dream’s chest, way too tired to try and even move or get out of bed. Not that he wanted to anyways, he wanted to stay like this forever and never go. It was warm, cozy and safe. Plus Dream was there. That was the best part. 

“What are you doing, Will?” He laughed softly and tried to look at the fluff monster of a brit that was on his chest. 

“I’m kissing you, what does it look like you bloody american?” 

“Sometimes I forget that you are british.” Now it was Wilbur’s time to let out a quiet laugh as he looked back up at Dream. 

“Hey Will,” the words were barely audible. “I love you.”

Wilbur could only look at him in shock. His brain felt like it had just melted. Sure, he knew that Dream at least liked him and after last night it was safe to say that it was even bigger than that. But actually hearing it was something complete else and it felt like Willbur’s whole body had just decided to turn off at those simple words. 

People said it all the time to each other and it was in so many songs out there and in almost every book or movie there would always be one of the characters uttering that sentence. It felt like it had almost lost all meaning in the end and until now it had been nothing but platonic words that meant close to nothing. But hearing Dream saying it and meaning it turned it all around and suddenly those words held a meaning and actual love. 

This was love. Feeling Dream beside him, holding him, kissing him, cuddling… It was all love. He never thought he would find himself waking up next to the boy like this but he did not mind. In fact he wanted this to be a part of his everyday life. Now when he had him, he could not imagine a life without Dream.

“Are you going to say it back or…?”

“I love you.” Wilbur quickly said and Dream raises an eyebrow at him. “I love you Clay, more than I thought I could which is surprising since you are pretty weird.” 

Dream rolled his eyes and laughed at him before leaning down to kiss him, and Wilbur smiled as he kissed back and wrapped an arm around Dream. 

“You are such an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for every comment and every kudos left on this work. It has meant so much to me and I wish you all a good day or night wherever you may be! Take care of each other. 
> 
> Love, Celine.


End file.
